1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink box device for printing units with a closed ink container with an opening on the lower end, with a means to close the opening and with means to introduce compressed air into the ink container.
2. Background Information
DE 24 02 433 A1 discloses a known unit similar to that described above, with a closed ink container which has an opening on the lower end, through which opening the ink can exit. But this known ink container is essentially only capable of depositing a narrow stream of ink on a gravure plate, which ink is then brushed into the recesses of the gravure plate. This known arrangement is not suited for feeding and dosing the ink over the width of an inking unit, such as on an offset printing unit.